The invention relates to a stacking device for stacking plugs, in particular paint or assembly plugs for motor vehicles, and to a system consisting of a stacking device and a plug holding device.
In order to ensure that, in the case of vehicle body components, after painting, the liquid paint can flow away quickly again from the cavities, said cavities are provided with numerous, in some cases up to several hundred, openings. Holes also have to be provided for setting welding spots. In addition, wax can be injected through these openings into the cavities in order to seal the vehicle body component. All the openings must be closed again during assembly to prevent the ingress of moisture or water and to protect the vehicle from corrosion during operation. The openings are closed with so-called plugs of hard plastic which are available in different diameters.
The plugs are usually round and have a head, which covers a hole, and a fastening device which is situated radially further to the inside and which is guided through the hole and engages behind edge portions of the hole in a fastening manner.
In order to set the plugs, there are tools having a plug magazine into which plugs arranged axially in a row are inserted. To avoid the plugs having to be fed individually to the tool, prestacking of the plugs is desirable. However, automating the stacking of the plugs is cost-intensive and susceptible to error. Moreover, a separate process would have to be developed for each plug design.
An object on which the invention is based is therefore to provide a stacking device for the simplified stacking for plugs, from which device the tool magazine can be filled. In addition, it is an object of the invention to provide a system by means of which the stacking device can be simply filled with plugs until a plug stack with a predefined number of plugs is formed.
These objects are achieved by a stacking device and system in accordance with embodiments of the invention.
According to the invention, there is proposed a stacking device for plugs, in particular paint or assembly plugs for motor vehicles, having a housing which has an opening, at at least one axial end, on a front side and in which extend in the axial direction, on an inner wall of the housing, at least two holding and guiding devices for the plugs, these being designed to hold the plugs stacked in position, to allow an axial movement of the plugs and to guide them in the axial direction.
The plugs can be stacked with and in the stacking device, with the plugs being able to be fed into the interior of the housing via the opening on the front side. The tool for plug setting can be moved into the opening and remove the stacked plugs and feed them to its magazine. The tool is guided by robot or manually. The holding and guiding devices ensure a stack of mutually aligned plugs in an axial line, which plugs can be transferred from the stacking device directly into the tool magazine.
The holding and guiding devices for the plugs are preferably elastic, with the result that the plugs find an engagement therein. In a preferred embodiment variant, there is provision that the holding and guiding devices are formed from foam.
Also advantageous is an embodiment in which the stacking device is characterized in that in total four holding and guiding devices are provided, of which in each case two are arranged opposite one another. As a result, the plugs are sufficiently secured against unwanted axial slipping and guided in a stable manner.
In an advantageous embodiment, there is provision that the housing has an octagonal cross section. This offers the advantage of good packability in standard packs and also surfaces for the holding and guiding devices that in each case face one another.
In the stacking device according to the invention, an embodiment is advantageous in which the holding and guiding devices have a triangular or oval cross section and extend substantially over the entire axial length of the housing. Here, it is advantageous if a tip of the triangular cross section of the respective holding and guiding device points in each case in the direction of an axial center line of the stacking device. In the case of the holding and guiding device, both functions, namely holding and guiding of the plugs, must be ensured. The triangle tips pointing to the center line offer good displaceability by the plugs and thus make it possible for the plugs to slide easily in the axial direction. At the same time, the plugs are wedged sufficiently firmly that they do not fall out of the housing.
In an exemplary embodiment of the invention, there is additionally provision that the opening is formed in a square plate which is fastened to an axial end of the housing. The plate offers a secure footing for the stacking device and projects beyond radial edge portions of the housing.
To fasten the holding and guiding devices, there is provision, in a cost-effective and stable design, that the opening is provided at its peripheral edge with notches through which the holding and guiding devices can be inserted and/or in which the respective holding and guiding device is held. In addition, the holding and guiding devices can be adhesively bonded in the housing or fixed by way of a tongue and groove connection.
In a further exemplary embodiment of the stacking device, a plate having a respective opening on the front side is provided at both axial ends of the housing.
A constituent part of the invention is also a system for stacking plugs, in particular the paint or assembly plugs for motor vehicles, consisting of an above-described stacking device and a plug holding device. The plug holding device has a projecting portion on which at least one plug can be placed unfastened. The at least one opening can be fitted over the projecting portion with the plug placed thereon and said portion can be inserted with the plug in the axial direction into an interior of the housing of the stacking device. The plug or plugs is or are held by the holding and guiding devices situated in the interior of the housing while the stacking device is moved away from the plug holding device. After completion of the fitting-over and the moving-away of the stacking device, a new plug is placed on the plug holding device and the stacking device is fitted over again. This step is repeated multiple times. The housing thus fills gradually with plugs in an axial row. Here, the holding and guiding devices prevents the plugs from falling out of the stacking device. In addition, the plugs are guided in the axial direction and are each situated parallel to one another within the housing.
Other objects, advantages and novel features of the present invention will become apparent from the following detailed description of one or more preferred embodiments when considered in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.
Identical reference signs designate identical parts in all views.